


Silent Echos

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Freeform, No Beta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Maya Lopez is raised by her father's killer
Relationships: Maya Lopez & Wilson Fisk, Maya Lopez/Matt Murdock
Series: February Fast Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Silent Echos

Maya Lopez is raised by her father's killer

She does not mind

He trains her to be weapon

Says she is his daughter

Maya believes it and is loyal

He sets her on Daredevil

Maya falls in love with Matt Murdock

While she hunts for Daredevil

She will be an echo to him

She notes the devil's weakness

She strikes and wins

The devil unmasks

And it's her lover

He tells her the truth

Maya hunts the Kingpin down

She takes her revenge

She is lost now


End file.
